Bakemon In The EMail
by Shiara Moon
Summary: A girl from our world goes to the world of the Digidestined to escape the people after her father for his knowledge of a device he created, the Transporter. Turns out she's a Digidestined too. Please R&R, But no flames. ALL CHAPTERS REVISED
1. New Home

**A/N:** _This is my first story, so if I did anything wrong, please tell me what it was and how I can improve it but be kind, please, after all this is my first story. Any suggestions are **VERY _welcome; I want to make this the best story I can (I'm still thinking about what to name this story/chapter, any suggestions?)**Also this is a warning to all of you who are fans of Tai Mimi/Sora pairings don't read this story if you can't take another kind of pairing concerning Tai.**_**_

**DISCLAIMER****:_ I don't own Digimon but Sara, her family, and Unamon are mine so…… _****DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT ASKING AND GETTING MY PERMISSION FIRST or I will sue you for every penny you're__**worth!**_ (Just kidding, but seriously _****don't use them)**

**Bakemon in the E-Mail **

**Chapter 1: The New Home**

                Sara was asleep in her bed when her father shook her awake.__

"Sara, come on its time to go. They're coming. "

"Go…Go where… who's coming"

"No time to explain. Remember that bag I told you to pack," she nodded, "where is it?"

"It's in my closet."

He went to her closet and grabbed the backpack, as she started to get dressed he said, "No time for that now, just grab some jeans and some shoes," once she had, he grabbed her wrist and lead her quickly down the hall to his lab. Once inside he bolted the door then went to the console near his latest invention, the Transporter, and started to type furiously.

Then Sara saw her mom standing nearby, "Mom what's going on?"

Her mom sighed, "I'm afraid there's no time for that now… We'll explain everything later."

Suddenly there was someone pounding on the door. Her father set a motion activated bomb onto the door and said to her, "Come on Sara we have to leave… now! Hold onto your mother and me tightly." Her father grabbed her wrist and she grabbed her mom and together they stepped through the portal to a place that had never before been seen by human eyes.

 At first it seemed to be only one great big nothing, just a space void of anything at all, but then thousands of lights seeming to be distant stars slowly appeared, first one by one, then in hundreds and thousands. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, and there they were, seeming to be floating in through space as if they were held up by invisible strings. Then Sara heard a great big "**BOOM!" and looked behind them at a window-like portal into her father's lab, the bomb had gone off and she could actually feel the heat from the flames., but they were speeding quickly away form the portal and as she gazed back at the flames engulfed her home, she started to cry, but quickly shook the tears away _no time for that now, _she thought, _I have to be strong._ No one could have predicted what happened next. **

Two shapes/shadows emerged from the flames. At first they seemed to be ordinary men (or as ordinary as you can be after walking through fire without so much as a singe on your clothes), but soon they melted and morphed into what Sara and her family thought were ghosts but you would know as bakemon; the bakemon chased after the small family as they struggled to get away from the creatures, but the bakemon soon caught up with them and grabbed onto Sara's mother, who struggled as much as she could to hold on to her daughter's hand as Sara did the same. 

"Mom," Sara cried," hold on please don't let go."

"I'm trying sweetie, I'm trying…but… I… I can't hold on much longer."

"Give it up girl she's coming with us," shouted one of the bakemon.

Suddenly Sara lost her grip and could only watch helplessly as her mother was whisked away as she cried desperately to her mom as she went through one portal and they through another, "Momma momma……"

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

Back in their new apartment Sara woke with a start. She was sweating and breathing like she'd just run a marathon, but she slowly started to calmed down once she realized that it had only been a dream. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was almost 5:30 am, her first day at her new school started in an hour and a half, _sigh time to get up already she smiled __and some people say there aren't enough hours in the day. Guess I'd better get up and start getting ready for school.gues  in the dayople say thereanan'ndsawty her fith christmas as wisked awayes, but the Bakemon soon caught up with them adn _

Sara got out of bed and looked around her new room, it was fairly small as rooms go but big enough for a growing fifteen year old girl who was growing like a weed after all she was 5'10" and still growing. The walls were a pastel of a purplish blue color, which Sara had painted her self, the ceiling a pure white, and the carpet a deep medium blue. There was a nook near a widow with a seat that had a built in set of shelves on which were Sara's most prized possessions: a Granny doll made by her great grandmother, a barrette from Alaska,  and an old stuffed rabbit given to her on her fifth Christmas by her great aunt among other assorted things. The other shelves were filled with dozens of books. The rest of the room was empty save a few posters here and there, a mirror and vanity set, and a soft comfortable bed.

Sara went down the stairs that led to her room to the bathroom, once there she splashed cold water on her face hoping it would help her calm down as she was still shaking _calm down Sara it was just a bad dream besides you have to get ready for school now, even as she tried to tell herself it was just a dream she knew it was what had happened only a few days ago. As she brushed her teeth she studied her reflection, she was a classic beauty but it never really showed since she didn't believe she was all that beautiful or even act like it. She had hazel eyes that seemed to be pools of compassion and kindness that sparkled when the light was just right, fair skin that sunburned easily, dark brown hair that was slightly wavy and helped to shape her well balanced face, and finally her cheeks that were naturally rosy in just the right places. As she gazed at her reflection she remembered all the times her mother had told her how beautiful she was. __Mom, her eyes started to tear up at the memory of what had happened to her mother, but she held them back and got ready for school._

She was eating a quick breakfast when her father finally got up and out of bed. He looked a mess. His brown hair was tousled and his matching brown eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and all the crying he had been doing over what had happened to his wife. He was wearing his boxers a white t-shirt his bath robe and slippers. His glasses were askew, he looked like he was still half asleep, and he hadn't shaved in days; most people would have been shocked at his appearance, but Sara was used to this by now and was glad he had been able to find a job were he worked at home. 

"Hey Dad I'm going to school soon will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine you go on and go to school," he mumbled sleepily.

"You sure you'll be okay."

"Yeah."

"Alright then, bye dad, see you after school," with that she left. 

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

Meanwhile in the digital world on the continent of Modem…

"My mistress, see the prize we have brought for you," said one of the bakemon.

"Ha! You call this, this, mere mortal a 'prize'!" said an outrage evil voice, "why she's nothing but a sniveling little fool! And you called her a prize?! You will regret the day you were born you incompetent idiots!" With this she raised a purple clawed hand to strike a deadly blow.

"My mistress, please have mercy on us, mercy!" pleaded one of the bakemon.

"Mercy? Mercy?! You're a fool to expect mercy from me! Did those Digi Destined brats have mercy on my father, the great and all powerful Myotismon, when they destroyed him?! No they didn't! So why should I, Vamprinamon, have mercy on you?"

"But my mistress, couldn't you use the prisoner as a trade for the scientist."

"Hmmmm, you know that's actually a good idea." Y_es,_ she thought to herself, _it's perfect…_ Withthat she let out a laugh so evil it made your skin crawl.

While their Mistress was laughing her head off the Bakemon took this as a chance to get away. 

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

_okay__ I know this chapter's short and blunt but this is my first story and I'm doing the best I can.  I may add more to this chapter or just do another one but no more up dates/chapters till I have at least __5-10__ reviews, feel free to email me._


	2. New Friends

**A/N:_ Sorry this took sooooooooooooooo long to post up, but it's finally here. My thanks to all of you who reviewed. I had no idea that I was so good at writing, I guess it because I read so much. *shrugs* who knows, oh well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. oh yeah before I forget: the school that Sara and the Digidestined attend teaches grades 7-12, the younger Digidestined are in 9th grade, while the older Digidestined and Sara are in 11th grade, also Mimi is now back in Japan._**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon; if I did seasons 3 and 4 would have been continuations of seasons 1 and 2._**

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

Once at the school Sara went to the office to check in and get her schedule card. When that was done she headed off to her first class…

"Everyone, we have a new student joining our school today," said the teacher Mrs. Takenochi, "an import student all the way from America. Please help me give a warm welcome to Sara Johnson."

At the teacher's words Tai Yagami perked up a little from his usual half asleep position, _Hmm maybe today won't be so boring after all._

"Hello everyone," said Sara in perfect Japanese.

_I wonder how she knows Japanese after all she is from America._

"Sara," said Mrs. Takenochi, "you've been assigned a 'buddy' to help you find your way around the school. And your buddy is… Tai Yagami. Tai, would you please raise your hand so Sara can find you?"

Tai grudgingly raised his hand _oh man why did I have to be her buddy. From the looks of things she's nothing but a goodie two shoes, well there goes my usual morning snooze._

                At the same time Sara was thinking to herself as well... _Man, why did he have to be my buddy. He looks like nothing but a slob, who sleeps during class and only barely gets by in school grade wise, oh well I guess I might as well try and make friends, _and with that in mind she went to her new desk. "Hi there," she said with a frown, "your name is Tai Yagami, right?"

                "Yeah," he replied. "Is some thing wrong?" he asked.

                "No it's just that…Oh never mind it was nothing." But it was something, She was sure that she'd heard that name before somewhere… but how... how could she have any connection with this perfect stranger?

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

                Soon it was time for lunch, and since Sara didn't have anyone to sit with, Tai asked her to join him and his friends…

                "Hey guys," Tai called to his friends, then he said to Sara," come on I'll introduce you to everyone," and with that he grabbed her arm and towed her over to the table he shared with his friends. "Everyone this is Sara, she's a new transfer student from America, Sara, these are my friends…" soon she had been introduced to all of the Digidestined kids, but she didn't know that they were Digidestined. 

                They all talked, chatted, and asked Sara about herself, things like what's America like, what are the customs there, and Izzy also asked her how was it that if she was American, then how did she know Japanese so fluently.

                "Well Izzy my mother is… was Japanese so I learned it from her," At this last statement Her face became downcast and depressed. 

                "What do you mean 'was'?" asked Tai. This got him a sharp elbow in the side and a glare from his sister, Kari. "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

                "Tai! Can't you see that this is a sensitive subject?" Kari whispered at him angrily.

                "Huh?"

                At this Kari gave an exasperated sigh and plainly said, "Tai, you're hopeless…"

                Well of course this confused Tai even further, and the look on his face caused Sara to smile as she tried to unsuccessfully smother her laughter. Her small Outburst seemed to really break the ice, and they all started laughing and talking 'til the bell announced the end of lunch. 

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

the final dismissal bell finally rang and students poured out into the halls, talking, shouting for joy, ect. Sara decided to stay behind and try and sign up for a computer class she was interested in taking. By the time she was done getting her stuff together, the halls were empty. She found the computer room and was about to go in when she heard some people talking inside. She didn't mean to eaves drop but the voices sounded familiar, so she listened a little more carefully and the next thing she knew she had her ear to the door.

"Hey Tai were do you think we should go this time?"

"I dunno how we just go where ever Augumon and the others are."

_Augumon? _She thought to her self, _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Hey T.K. do ya think we could go to the Toyland village?" said a high pitched voice she didn't recognize but was sure she'd heard before.

"I don't see why not, Patamon"

_Patamon?... _ Suddenly it all clicked,_ Digimon, it has to be… but that was just a TV show… wasn't it?... Right then a book dropped out of her backpack and she instinctively froze hoping they wouldn't hear her and mentally kicking herself for not zipping up her bag properly. At first everything seemed fine but she did take into account Patamon's super great hearing._

"Somebody's out there guys," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I ever wrong about these kinds of things?"

"Good point"

"I'm gonna go check it out, you guys hide," Said Tai

Sara started to panic. What should she do?..._Oh crud, oh crud, _ o_h crud, oh crud,  __oh crud, oh crud,  o_h crud, oh crud, _ __OH CRUD, She thought,_ How do I get myself into these things?_ ___

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

**A/N: _Oh yeah, before you even think about going to the next chapter, there's something else you gotta do first, you see that little box down there on your left, the one that says "Submit Review" and the button next to it that says "Go", well all you gotta do is just click the button and a screen pops up, just type into the box what you thought of this chapter and the click  the long button below the text box and then you're done_**

_The next chap should be up a LOT sooner than this one was._


	3. The New Team Mate

**A/N : **_Hey guys sorry I took so long to get this short chapter up, but here it is, finally!_** HOOOOORAAAAAY!**__

**DISCLAIMER****:** _I don't own Digimon but Sara, her family, and Foalmon and any one you don't recognize belong to me, please respect that._

****

** Bakemon in the Email**

****

** Chapter 3: The New Team Mate**

****

As the door slowly opened, Sara's mind was racing. What should she do, run?… hide?… Then her mind was made up for her, when the door finally opened, with Tai standing there, stunned. 

"Sara! What are you doing here?" asked Tai.

" Tai…I-" suddenly the computer started to glow, and two small, glowing, pure white balls of light, followed by a large beam of light, shot out of the computer screen and headed straight for Sara. The balls landed in her hands as she instinctively clutched them tightly. She barely had time to glance at the small blue and gold objects, before the beam engulfed her, and pulled her into the computer, just as Sara was knocked unconscious…

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

When Sara finally awoke, she found herself in a jungle-like forest that was strangely familiar. As she saw the ghost-like puyomon flying above her, she realized she must be in the Digital World. "I'm actually here, in the Digital World," she stated in disbelief as she clenched her hands tightly. Suddenly, she remembered the incident in the computer room and the strange balls of light that were still in her hands. She looked at them and realized that one of the objects was a Digivice, the same kind the older Digi-Destined had, and the other was a tag with a crest in it. The crest was not one she was familiar with. It was light blue that was almost white and was engraved with a heart quartered by a cross.

"It looks like you've found the Crest of Faith and Empathy," said a high-pitched, female voice behind her. This caused Sara to scream as she jumped about 2 feet in the air from where she was sitting. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" As Sara turned around she saw the voice came from a small In-Training level digimon. The digimon looked like small horse's head with a short muzzle (nose). It was solid white with a short, light blue, curly mane and a stubby, curly tail to match. "Hi there I'm Foalmon, and you're Sara, Right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Every Digimon knows the name of their partner."

"Partner? You mean you 're my partner?"

"Yep."

_ Partner… my very own digimon partner…_, she thought to her self, _is this for real?…Do_I_really have a digimon to call my partner… someone who would never want to laugh at me or leave me out of the fun… and who would always be there for me… no matter what?... I can't believe it … I finally have a friend…_She'd been so lonely for so very long and now she had found a friend at last. As she came to this realization, tears of joy started to come to her eyes.

"Hey are you okay, did I do some thing bad?" asked Foalmon in a concerned voice.

"No," she said as she wiped away her tears, "you haven't done anything wrong, I'm just so happy, that's all. You see, it's just been a long time since I last had…a friend."

A little surprised and startled at this response, Foalmon couldn't think of any thing to say, so she just sat there quietly as her new found partner held closely and gently in her arms as she cried her tears of joy.

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

_Mean while, back at the school…_

The Digidestined were stunned into silence after seeing their fellow class mate get sucked into the computer. After they had recovered from the initial shock, they quickly realized that they needed to find out what had happened to Sara. It was obvious she had gone through the digiport, but as to where in the digital world Sara might be, they were clueless.

"I mean if she had a digivice it would be easy to find her," Izzy said as he worked on the computer.

"But what about that little glowing light that Sara grabbed before she was sucked in?" Tai asked.

"Its possible, but to design a program to search for a signal from a foreign Digivice could take all night. Her dad would be worried sick about her."

"I could call her dad and tell her that Sara is sleeping over at my house," Sora offered, "I can get her number from the address book."

"Weeell… there's still no guarantee." Izzy said unsuredly.

"Its our only option right now, meanwhile the rest of us can go to different areas of the digital world and see if we can find her." Tai said, "Yolie, you and Ken take the north, Matt and Sora, you take the south, Kari, you and TK you take the west, Joe, you and Mimi take the east, Davis and I will search the islands, and Izzy you and Cody stay here and work on that program. Everyone knows what to do?" They all nodded, "Alright then let's get going," _Hold__ on Sara… _he thought_…_ _we're coming._

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

_Now don't forget about that little button right down there, k?_

**P.S. This very important do NOT skip it!**

_ I 'm a little confused as to what to do for the chapters between here and the last few chapters I have for the end; basically I k__now **where** I want to take this story ,but I'm not sure **how to get there**, any suggestions?_


End file.
